Inheritance
by Icehale
Summary: Riley just wanted to find out who the stranger in her grandmother's pictures was. She didn't plan on him leaving her all of his money in his will. Lucas had always expected to inherit his grandfather's fortune. But when it is all left to an unknown girl, he knows that he needs to meet with her. The two of them just hadn't counted on being so attracted to one another. AU Rucas
1. Chapter 1

**Icehale: Hey guys! I'm back with a chaptered story this time around. Yup, you read that correctly. My first chaptered story that I've posted! I'm super excited about that. Now for a bit of background information before you start the story — this takes place in the mid 21st century. And don't worry, I know that Merlin and Rosie are Riley and Lucas's great grandparents, but it was better for the plot for them to just be their grandparents. I just wanted to set that down so that no one would be confused. Anyway, Lucas! Disclaimer, por favor?**

 **Lucas: Icehale doesn't own Girl Meets World. She'd like to, but says that it's too unrealistic to wish for.**

 **Icehale: Thanks buddy! On with the story!**

—

"Mom?" Riley asked, tromping down the stairs to join her mother in the kitchen. "Who is this?"

Riley had been rifling through her grandmother Rosie's old journals, eager to find out more of the past their family had never been told. While looking, she found a whole section of letters and photographs that had been attached in painstakingly and beautifully, dating from 1961 to 1964. She held one of the pictures out to her mother now, waiting for an explanation.

"I don't know, sweetie," Topanga said, shaking her head regretfully. "You know that your grandmother never told us much about her last before she met your grandfather."

"I know," Riley sighed, setting down the journal. "I'm just really curious about this. I've learned a lot about Nana, more than I ever did before she passed on. Did you know that I'm exactly like she was as a teenager?"

"That's great!" her mother replied, a smile on her face. "I know she always talked about how you reminded her of herself, but I didn't know it was that close."

Riley smiled sadly. "I'm glad it is," she told her mother softly . "It's something else that'll remind me of her."

Topanga placed a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder for a moment before standing up. "I have to go pick up Auggie from soccer," she said. "You fine being home alone for a bit?"

"You don't need to worry about me, Mom," Riley assured her. "I'm twenty, I'll be fine. I have a project to work on anyway."

And as her mother left the house, Riley did work on her project. It would be incredibly valuable to her in the future, after all.

—

"Merlin Scoggins," Riley murmured, glancing down at the slip of paper she held as she reached the house. "435 Maple Drive."

It had taken a lot of research to trace the man in her grandmother's pictures. Riley had even accidentally skipped a class while trying to trace him. Her mother's scolding afterwards had prevented her from ever repeating that mistake.

And now, here she was. She was at the very house of the man — Mr. Scoggins, her grandmother's first love. Taking a deep breath, she reached up to the doorbell and rang it, a low, musical sound.

As the final notes of the doorbell rang, a man opened the door. He was old, but tall and seemed to hold a mischievous and confident twinkle in his eye. It was a bit different than the image Riley had been picturing in her mind.

"Hello young lady," the man greeted kindly, holding out a hand for Riley to shake. "How might you be on this fine afternoon?"

"I'm well, thank you," Riley replied, shaking his hand. "Are you Merlin Scoggins?"

"I am," Mr. Scoggins said, inclining his head in confirmation. "Who might you be, looking for an old man like me?"

"I'm Riley Matthews," she explained. "I was looking in my grandmother's journals after she died and there was a whole sections with love letters written to you and pictures with you labeled in them."

"Who was your grandmother?" Mr. Scoggins asked abruptly, eyes narrowing as he tried to figure out who she was talking about.

"Rosie Lawrence," Riley said. "Or Rosie McGee, her surname before she married my grandpa."

"Rosie McGee," he breathed, looking at Riley for seemingly the first time. "How could I not have figured that out sooner? You look just like her."

He hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Riley, would you like to come in?" Merlin asked. "I could tell you some stories of your grandmama back in the day."

"I'd like that," Riley said, giving him a nod and a smile. "I really would."

—

"...and then she fell into a bucket of grapes," Merlin exclaimed, slapping his knee as he chuckled. "She laughed it off later on, but you know your nana, she'll be embarrassed in the moment."

Riley guffawed. "I never knew," she choked out, her laughter taking over her body. "She was always so calm and serene!"

"Not back then," Merlin grinned, shaking his head. "She was a wild gal, always looking for the best in people and making' us all laugh along the way."

Riley giggled. She checked her watch and was surprised to see that it had already almost been two hours since she had arrived.

"I have to go," she said reluctantly, standing up to leave. "It's been great talking to you, Merlin. I loved all the stories you had, they were absolutely hilarious!"

"Thank you for your stories as well," he replied with a small bow, the twinkle in his eye becoming more cheerful and pronounced. "I'm glad you came along today, it's been a long time since this old man has laughed this much."

Stepping out of the house, Riley hugged the old man. "Goodbye Merlin," she said.

"Farewell Riley," Merlin told her, hugging her in return and ruffling her hair.

She left the street and looking back once, she saw Merlin sighing on the porch, as if he had fulfilled all in his life.

But it definitely wasn't her place to judge.

—

 **Icehale: So that was the end of the chapter! Like it, hate it? Tell me your opinions! Review, follow, favorite, etc. Until next time, my friends!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Icehale: I actually wrote it on time, you guys! I've never been able to do this and I'm so incredibly happy! I may be able to write more chaptered stories if I get this inspired next time! Oh, I also realized that I never told you guys when I'd be updating. I'll be updating on Mondays, mostly, unless something happens. And now for the shoutouts:**

 **—**

 **Jen – I'm glad you liked it and of course I'm glad you love Rucas!**

 **Michaela – Thanks! Here's the update!**

 **Guest – Thanks! It's been a fun story to write, that's for sure.**

 **Guest28 – Low key though, I fail at writing summaries, but thanks for that boost of confidence! I'm glad you liked my one-shots and I hope you like this story too! Thank you for the support!**

 **rileytown – Thank you so much! I'm literally writing my mood so I'm kind of curious to see where this story will go as well!**

 **RucasLover – I just did, here you go!**

 **violet1429 – I hope the story lives up to your expectations! I can't wait to write more either!**

 **Guest – Thanks! I also can't wait to see where this story goes!**

 **Guest – Thank you! I can't wait for Rucas either, don't worry. But you'll get to see their first conversation in this chapter!**

 **—**

 **Alright cool, time for the disclaimer! Cory, do you want to do it?**

 **Cory: Icehale doesn't own Girl Meets World. And that's a perfect take, on with the story!**

—

 _Excerpt from Rosie McGee's Journal_

 _You know, journal, I've never met anyone quite like him. He's all cold and distant when you first meet him, but inside is that shining heart. You can see traces of the little boy who once hoped, journal. I hope to bring that part of him to the outside of his shell and find out why exactly he acts so rudely._

 _–November 17, 1961_

—

"Is this him?" a voice drawled from above him. "This little pickle?"

The newly born baby had just opened his eyes, cooing at the man he saw. His grandfather Merlin was the first person to ever hold him, besides the doctor and his parents.

"We're naming him Lucas, Papa," the tired woman told him, a brilliant smile on her face. "It means 'bright' or 'shining.' And I believe that he'll be the shining light of some lucky little lady's eyes."

"He'll be a charmer, that's for sure," Merlin agreed, letting out a bark of laughter. "He may even find himself a Rosie."

Lucas's parents exchanged a confused glance before shrugging it off, figuring it was an old joke.

They were so close, yet so far from the truth.

—

"You can ride your horse off into the distance with your girl sitting right behind you," Merlin told the boy, a large, wistful smile on his face. "She'll hold onto you in fear, but trust that you won't let her fall off. She'll be a city gal, and you a country boy, but you couldn't be better matched for each other."

"Is that what Granny was like back in the day?" Lucas asked, eyes shining in interest. "Was she a city girl who lived the country?"

"Nah, another girl, long time ago," his Pappy Joe shook his head. "She was a real beaut, that's for sure."

"I hope I find someone like that, Pappy Joe!" Lucas had exclaimed, bouncing excitedly in his seat. "And I'll be the perfect gentleman, just like you are!"

"Of course you'll be," Merlin chuckled, patting the boy's head. "You wanna run along now, get some water to gulp down?"

"Okay," the young boy grinned, scrambling out of his chair and running for the main house.

Lucas just never knew who his city girl would be.

—

As he grew older, Lucas saw his grandfather getting more distant. It increased after his Grammy died, leaving only Merlin and his thoughts on the ranch.

Lucas couldn't tell why Merlin was distancing himself from his family. He loved his grandfather, and he and his mother visited as often as they could. But Merlin Scoggins was out of stories and tired of life. He was old, too old, he felt sometimes.

His mother had confided in Lucas, leading him to worry. If his grandfather died, who would tell him stories? Who would let him think for hours on end about the perfect girl for him? The optimistic one, the one who would keep him down to earth and happy. The girl who would always be there for him.

As he realized that his grandfather would eventually die, Lucas himself started to grow distant towards everyone he knew, including Merlin. That little boy, the one who had dreamed about his city girl, was pushed away until the memories were pulled out again.

That hopeful and polite little boy was gone.

—

Lucas was absolutely furious. No warning had come whatsoever about the change and his rage was left for the solicitor to witness.

Sure, he hadn't visited for the last couple of years, refusing every time his mother asked, but how was this punishment fair? What called for this?

His mother, Merlin's own daughter, had been disappointed, but she had gotten over it. Everyone had.

Except for Lucas.

Merlin had died a week ago and his will reading and funeral had been earlier that day. Lucas had expected something out of it, but everything Merlin owned — his property, his money, his belongings — had gone to some girl his family had never heard of.

And to top it off, they were informed that the change had happened a couple of days before Merlin's death. Meaning that the Friar/Scoggins clan was led to hope for something while getting absolutely nothing.

Lucas had asked for the girl's name and had gotten Riley Matthews in return. Another inquiry had gotten him a general location and phone number.

Of course. The girl lived in New York City. What had he thought, she'd be a Texan gal?

Lucas had thought so, in fact. But apparently his luck would only go so far.

—

"Hello?" Lucas asked. "Am I speaking to Riley Matthews?"

"Yes," the voice replied, sounding a bit distracted, but held an optimistic tone. "I'm Riley Matthews, who is this?"

"My name's Lucas Friar and I'd like to meet with you," Lucas explained, getting straight to the point. "My grandfather just died and he left everything to you in his will. I'd like to talk to you to try to understand why I got nothing and why you got the inheritance."

"I don't know," the girl – Riley – said slowly. "I'm kind of busy with classes, so I don't really have the time to talk to you."

"Miss, I already flew to New York from Texas," Lucas said flatly. "I've already gotten a hotel room to stay in for the month while I try to figure things out. I'd suggest you meet with me so that this isn't money wasted."

A sigh came from the other end of the line and Lucas felt a flash of triumph as he realized what had happened. "Fine," she agreed reluctantly. "But I'd just like to say, I got the letter just today. I don't know why I inherited everything from him more than you do."

"That's fine ma'am," Lucas said with a sense of finality. "Tomorrow at 4 will do, at that café, Topanga's."

He hung up before she could disagree.

—

 **Icehale: So we have ourselves the first discussion between Riley and Lucas! Granted, it's not the friendliest of discussions but Lucas isn't the same one that we all know and love. He's combining Texas Lucas and a colder version of himself on the outside while the little boy inside him is the familiar Lucas. Riley should be able to get the little boy back, right?**

 **I know, it wasn't my best work. But to me, this is pretty good, especially considering I've had writer's block for the longest time.**

 **Anyway, review and tell me what you think! Like it, love it, hate it? I'll take anything you've got. Follow and favorite too if you want to. Until next week, my friends!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Icehale: Hey! I'm back with the next chapter and guess what? Riley and Lucas finally meet. It's not the longest of chapters, I know, but there are reasons. As well as citations :) Anyway, disclaimer! Topanga!**

 **Topanga: The rights of Girl Meets World do not belong with Icehale. Anything you don't recognize, such as a plot, or etcetera are, in fact, hers and she may use them as she wishes.**

 **Icehale: Thank you Tuba! Now on with the story!**

—

 _Excerpt from Rosie McGee's Journal_

 _You know, journal, it was a perfectly normal day until I met him today. I was going about with my daily business until he sat on a chair I was going to sit on and told me, quite awfully, I might add, to move and find my own chair to sit in. Now you know I wasn't going to let that one slide, so I argued. And it ended up in the both of us being kicked of Café Hey for the day._

 _–September 9, 1961_

—

Riley was having a perfectly normal week until then.

She had a few classes early on that week, but she had Friday and the weekend to take a break and relax. That was exactly what she was doing until she checked the mail.

"You are the sole recipient of everything owned by the late Mr. Merlin Scoggins," Riley murmured, skimming through the letter. Before placing it down, however, Riley reread the letter, her eyes widening as the meaning sunk in.

Her phone started to ring before she started to hyperventilate. Picking it up, she was introduced to a smoothly talking, yet distant man. The conversation went by so quickly that Riley couldn't tell what had happened. But she did understand that they were to meet at 4 tomorrow at her mother's café.

At least it was her home turf, she had relented to herself. But it still wasn't ideal, being forced into a meeting with a stranger.

Riley figured that she'd just have to see what came out of the talk.

—

Lucas entered the café to see a fair amount of people around. He noticed a girl seemingly waiting for someone and made his way over to her.

The girl was pretty, but in an ordinary sort of way. She had that optimistic aura to her, one that let all in the vicinity hope for the impossible.

At the sight of him, Riley's eyes widened in shock. He looked exactly like the Merlin in Grandma Rosie's pictures, a resemblance she wasn't expecting to see. After all, Merlin was a kind man, while the person she had spoken to on the phone was cold and rude.

"Riley Matthews?" Lucas asked, an eyebrow raised.

Riley shook herself out of her shock. "Yes, that's me," she said, still a bit startled at the development. "Um, I'm so sorry for staring, but you look exactly like your grandfather, Merlin."

"So I've been told," Lucas replied, a hint of a smirk on his face. "And how exactly would you know that?"

"My grandmother had loads of photographs of the two of them and letters exchanged," she explained.

"How did you find him?" he shot at her. "What did you two talk about?"

"I traced him through the letters and pictures and met with him a couple of weeks ago," Riley said, crossing her arms. "He told me a bunch of stories about Grandma back when they were still together, and I told him stories of her after my mother was born."

"I don't understand how that resulted in you getting a multimillion dollar fortune," Lucas growled, shaking his head in frustration. "He could have given it to anyone in his family, and yet you got it. A strange girl who he only knew for a matter of hours."

"He did say something else," Riley mentioned hesitantly. "He said that I look exactly like my grandma did when she was my age."

Lucas groaned. "That should do it," he grumbled. "A reminder of his first love, of course. His Rosie."

"Excuse me?" Riley asked, tilting her head. "Why is that important?"

Lucas sighed. "Love has always been important to Pappy Joe," he said. "And he always talked about Rosie who was apparently the only person he ever loved in a romantic sense besides my nana."

He paused, shaking his head. "If you're exactly like her, that would definitely have done it," he concluded, shaking his head angrily.

"That's not my fault, is it?" Riley asked. "Look, if you want what he gave me, I'm more than happy to give you all of it. I barely knew the man, after all, and it wouldn't be right for me to take it in place of your family."

"That's all I want," Lucas told her coldly, before standing up and leaving the café as quickly as he had arrived.

Riley sighed. Was this what all Texans were like?

—

 **Icehale: Yup, so not the best of first meetings. But they'll have a couple more over the month that Lucas is still in the city, so there you go! Sorry it wasn't longer but I didn't have anything else to add that wasn't pointless to the plotline. Next week's chapter will most likely be longer, I promise!**

 **Just to let y'all know, I'm starting camp today so I may not update every Monday since I may not be able to write everyday. This'll only be for about a month though, so everything will be back to normal by then.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading you guys! Drop me a review with your opinions and if you liked it, follow and favorite! Until next time, my friends!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Icehale: Hey y'all! Here's the next chapter and yes, it is a bit shorter than the rest, but it's definitely more filler than anything, so there you go. I know that filler chapters aren't the best, but they are necessary for the plot of most stories. Anyway, a disclaimer is needed!**

 **Smackle: The rights of Girl Meets World do not belong to Icehale. She is merely using the characters to create a story of her liking.**

 **Icehale: Thanks! On with the story!**

 _Excerpt from Rosie McGee's Journal_

 _I don't know why, journal, but it seems like he's everywhere. In the park, at Café Hey, even walking outside my apartment building when I'm just about to leave. It's like I can't escape him, no matter what I do! But he said that he was going to catch the next train to California so I suppose I'll only have to put up with him for the next few weeks._

 _But is it bad that I don't want him to go?_

 _-September 12, 1961_

 _—_

A few days had passed until Riley and Lucas saw each other again.

It was in Topanga's again, though it wasn't arranged at all. Riley had taken over for Katy, wanting to give her best friend's mother a break from dealing with nasty customers. After promising that her mother wouldn't wait on anyone, Katy had left the café, eager to have some time to herself.

Lucas had come in for a smoothie, not expecting to recognize anyone there. The café was right next to the hotel he was staying at, and he had enjoyed the food he had eaten the last time he had been there.

As Lucas entered, he saw Riley Matthews once again at the counter of Topanga's. Quickly slipping into the shadows, he examined her in the environment she was in.

It was a warm and comforting area to be in, one of the reasons Lucas liked the café as much as he did. Riley seemed to emanate that exact aura, giving her a more radiant and happy glow from the first time he saw her. She seemed to thrive with each positive comment heard around the space.

Lucas didn't dare go in any further and destroy her happiness and joy. So he left.

Just like that.

—

Riley was unwillingly accompanying her best friend to the annual festival.

Maya had noticed the quieter attitude Riley had been demonstrating since the cowboy had come around, and she wasn't happy. She figured that taking Riley to the festival would bring her best friend back.

However, neither of them had counted on seeing Lucas in the park.

Lucas had just come to get a breath of fresh air in the most nature filled area in New York he could find. He missed the open fields of Texas and was quite ready to go back. He still had a couple of weeks left, however.

Riley and Maya had split up under the promise to meet back at the bench they were currently at later on. Waving to Maya, Riley melted into the crowds, making her way to the edge of the festival.

As she arrived, Riley gasped silently. She saw Lucas there, a serene look clear on his face. He seemed so much kinder than he had when the two had last met. A sense of peace radiated around him, washing over Riley in a cool breeze.

She watched him quietly, silently analyzing the situation. Was it safe for her to approach? Did he even want her there?

Just as Riley started to sort through the questions she had, and attempted to gather up her courage to approach him, Lucas stood up.

It was unexpected and threw Riley off balance. She slipped back into the crowd, but kept her eyes in his direction. As Lucas looked over the crowd, she froze, thinking he had seen her.

The way his eyes narrowed in her direction definitely seemed that she was correct, but the moment passed and it was too late to figure out what happened. Lucas left the park in the direction of Topanga's, leaving Riley to stare after him in confusion.

"Are you okay, miss?" a stall owner called.

Riley twisted to look back, giving her a nod. Stumbling out of the area, she bit her lip and shook her head slowly.

Lucas Friar had complicated her life far too much.

 **Icehale: So there's been a few unexpected sightings between Riley and Lucas. We'll have to see how it plays out! As always, review with your opinions! If you liked it, favorite and/or follow! Until next time, my friends!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Icehale: And I'm back with another chapter! It isn't the best quality, but when I was writing this, I was hit with a bit of writer's block. So if it's a bit jumbled, that's why. But anyway! Ava Morgenstern, disclaimer please!**

 **Ava: Look at me and hear me loud and clear! ICEHALE DOES NOT OWN ME! Or Girl Meets World in general.**

 **Icehale: On with the story, chicos y chicas!**

—

 _Excerpt from Rosie McGee's Journal_

 _It's been a long couple of months, journal. You know that man I was talking about a little while ago? I think I may be falling in love with him. He's such a sweetheart when you get to know him and I can see who he really is just by looking in his eyes. It's truly magical, journal, and I really hope I can see him again. I truly hope that next time we meet, he won't be informing me that he's going back to Texas…_

 _–December 27, 1961_

—

Lucas sighed. He had been in New York for about a week now, and it was time to meet again with Riley Matthews soon.

True, Lucas didn't want to go, but he couldn't deny the strange growing attraction towards the girl. He was intrigued by her and even if he wasn't, they would have to meet up again to exchange the inheritance.

Before leaving, Lucas glanced at his phone. It was fortunate that he had chosen then to look at it as it was silently vibrating with a call from his best friend.

"Zay," Lucas drawled in greeting. "And how are you doing on this fine day?"

"I'm good, buddy," Zay answered, his mischievous grin heard through his words. "Did you meet the girl yet?"

"Yeah, I did," Lucas said, rubbing the back of his neck. "She's incredibly optimistic, that one."

Zay's grin only grew wider. "I see," he replied, then changed the subject abruptly. "Didn't your grandpapa tell you stories about that optimistic city gal he once loved?"

"She was Riley's grandma," Lucas informed him, checking his watch. "Look Zay, I've gotta go –"

"Your Pappy Joe's first love is this city gal's granny?" Zay asked, letting out a bark of surprised laughter. "That's a bit of a shocker."

"Yes, I know, and I really have to go now…" Lucas tried again, but Zay quickly cut him off.

"And didn't you say that everyone comments on how much you look like your grandfather?" Zay questioned. "Maybe this girl looks like her grandmother and you two can rekindle the romance your grandparents lost. Maybe you'll fall in love. Maybe –"

"Zay!" Lucas cut him off, cheeks burning. "No, that won't happen. We have a purely business relationship and I will not talk about more than that with the girl who I've only bothered to be standoffish with!"

"Aw man," Zay complained. "You know, Luke, I think having a girl would be good for you. Y'know, she'd bring out your better side. I say you should go for it with this city girl and see where it takes you."

"I have to go," Lucas said sharply, hanging up before Zay could say anything else.

He sighed. What was up with his best friend these days? Talking about love?

Vanessa had really changed him.

—

"No Maya, I'm not going to bail on him!" Riley exclaimed.

"Why not?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow. "From what you've said, he's extremely insulting and rude. I don't want you to have to deal with that."

Riley sighed, placing a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "I'll be fine, Maya," she reassured. "He wasn't too bad last time, and he should be kinder today since he knows he's getting what he wants."

"Can you at least bring me with you?" Maya pleaded. "Or even Josh? Farkle? Smackle?"

Every person Maya suggested earned a shake of Riley's head. "I'm sorry Maya, but this is something I've got to do on my own," she explained. "I'll be just fine, I swear."

"Fine," Maya grumbled. "But don't come to me when Huckleberry over there starts talking smack about you."

Riley laughed. She knew that if the boy insulted her, Maya would be there whether Riley was affected by it or not. She always was, after all.

"Don't you have a date to get to?" Riley asked, a knowing smile on her face as she changed the subject.

"Yeah," Maya said, her eyes brightening. "In about an hour."

"Then you'd better get ready!" Riley practically screamed, pulling Maya up to her room. "Josh may not care, but you know that you're going to get all dressed up for him."

"I know, I know," Maya shrugged, a grin lighting up her face. "You'll help me out?"

"Of course I will, Peaches," Riley replied, clapping her hands together. "Come on, fashion awaits no one."

—

Riley didn't think waiting for Lucas wasn't as bad the second time around. After all, they had already worked out a deal, now they were just meeting for an update status. And seeing him in the park had destroyed everything she thought she knew about him, leaving her to wonder what he was truly like.

Lucas still dreaded meeting up with Riley again, but it was definitely less pronounced. He was intrigued by her, more so than he had ever been with any other girl. It may just have been wonder at the sight of her giving up all of a multimillion dollar fortune, but he still wanted to know more about her.

"Hey," Riley greeted Lucas as she saw him enter.

"Hi," Lucas replied, giving her a small nod. "So what happened?"

"I transferred all of the money into the account you told me to put it in," Riley said, handing him the stack of papers she had. "I also have the property deeds in there. Most of Merlin's belongings are still in the house, but I kept some things he had of my grandmother's. I hope you don't mind."

"No, that's fine," Lucas told her, eyes scanning the papers. "That's it?"

"Yes," Riley nodded. "That's truly it."

Lucas inclined his head. "So I'll be heading back to Texas soon, I suppose," he mentioned, not really sure why he did.

"I see," Riley murmured. A silence fell between the two and suddenly, she felt a flash of inspiration. She was already wondering what he was like, but it seemed that she had an opportunity to figure it out. If she was brave enough to ask, of course.

"Would you like to meet for coffee one last time before you go?" Riley asked hesitantly, peering up at him. "For friendly reasons only, of course. These past few meetings have been purely business, but I think I'd like to get to know you a bit better."

"Er, alright then," Lucas agreed, startled by the question. "Next Wednesday, perhaps? At about 5? I leave that Sunday."

"I have a class then," Riley said, shaking her head. "Maybe Friday? Same time, of course.

"That would be fine," Lucas nodded. "Until then, I suppose."

"Goodbye, Lucas," Riley replied with a small wave. "I'll see you then."

Riley sighed as she watched him leave. Lucas was a complex puzzle that she truly wanted to solve. But why? There were so many people she knew who were a complicated jumble of personality, but Riley was content to let them understand who they really were. Why had Lucas Friar caught her attention.

And that's when the thought hit her. It came out of nowhere and Riley wasn't sure how to deal with it, or even if she should.

Could the pull she felt for Lucas be romantic?

—

 **Icehale: Riley has finally kind of realized her feelings! Lucas, well, he's getting there, but we'll have to wait until their coffee date … I mean, meeting to see what happens! As always, review to tell me your opinion. Did you think Riley's realization was too rushed, too slow, at the right time? If you liked it, follow and favorite! Until next week, my friends. Icehale out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Icehale: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry I didn't update on Monday, but I wasn't feeling up to it, and then I was literally so busy getting ready for back to school yesterday and today. I don't really have much else to say today so let's just get right into the disclaimer. Mr. Isaiah Babineaux?**

 **Zay: Icehale doesn't own Girl Meets World and isn't charging a dollar to read the story, apparently.**

 **Icehale: Shush Zay, this is completely free so that the readers can enjoy it better. After all, you never turn down anything that's free. Anyway! On with the story!**

—

 _Excerpt from Rosie McGee's Journal_

 _I finally did it, journal! I finally got him to open up to me! It did take some time, but once he let his guard down, he started talking excessively, telling me everything I've wondered since the day we met. It's such a warm feeling I got when I understood his story, one that I've never experienced before. With him, I understand more all the time, more than I ever have in my life. Is this what it feels like to love someone with all your being and soul?_

 _–March 22, 1962_

—

"So you're meeting with him?" Maya asked cautiously.

"Yes," Riley repeated again. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Listen, Lucas seemed fine with the idea. And he seems like a nice guy inside. I'd like to see if my intuition is correct."

"I hope so too," Maya said, a worried expression obvious on her face. "But I don't want to get your hopes up. He seems like he'd snap at any given moment in time. I don't want you to be hurt by that."

"I swear I'll be fine Maya," Riley reassured. "Just trust my instincts. Please."

Maya looked at her doubtfully. Riley was known to always think on the bright side and be crushed when her beliefs were destroyed. This time though, Maya slightly agreed with her best friend. Every meeting, the Friar boy seemed to warm up a little more to Riley. Whether it was because of an attraction he felt or a part of his personality, Maya wasn't sure. But for now, she did have to trust that Riley knew what she was doing.

"Fine," Maya finally answered. "I want a full report when it's over though."

Riley laughed. She knew that Maya wouldn't be getting that recollection in the end.

—

"How have you been?" Riley asked, taking a small sip from her smoothie.

The day has finally come and secretly, Riley and Lucas were both immensely glad that it had. Whether it was because they longed to see each other or they were glad it was their last meeting was unclear, but the feeling still resided within them.

"Well enough," Lucas replied. "I finally finished packing last night, so I'm good to go for tomorrow's flight. What about you?"

"I'm doing fine, thanks," Riley answered, giving him a nod.

As they fell into a silence, she slanted a glance towards Lucas. Why was it that she felt this particular pull towards him?

He was different than all of the other men Riley knew, no doubt about it. But his differences were what drew her to him.

Across the table, Lucas was also inevitably stealing glances at Riley. He already knew what he was attracted by. It wasn't a matter of what, however, but more a matter of why.

The answer to the first question was her hopeful and optimistic nature. He had never known a girl who thought so highly of people.

The second was still an unsolved puzzle to him.

Clearing his throat, Lucas spoke up. "Did you know that it was actually my grandfather who first taught me about true love?" he asked, feeling the need to break the ice.

It worked as Riley looked straight at him, eyes shining curiously.

"Really?" she queried, interested in the story.

"Yeah," Lucas nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "He always told me stories of a city girl he fell in love with, one that he had hoped for a future with. They truly loved each other, y'know. They were together for three years, nearing four. My grandfather was looking for a ring to propose."

"But she left him due to her parents' wishes," he said. "According to what he said, she had to leave, and did so quietly, not leaving any message goodbye whatsoever when she originally left. He never really cared as she had managed to get in touch with him and tell him why, apologizing relentlessly. I think he must've really loved her. There wouldn't have been any way for him to forgive her if he didn't. I know I wouldn't have."

Riley smiled softly at him, reaching out to rub his shoulder. "They really did seem absolutely perfect for each other, didn't they?" she asked quietly. "I think that my grandma loved him just as much as he loved her, maybe even more. She did love my grandfather, yes, but she could never speak of her past before that. I think if circumstances were different, Rosie and Merlin really could have ended up together. We could even have been siblings or cousins in another world."

"It's astonishing how things can end up as different as they seemed," he agreed, inclining his head.

The pair fell silent once again, this time with a more comfortable air.

Riley looked at Lucas and Lucas looked at Riley, both intending to tell the other about the time they had seen each other a couple of weeks ago.

"Riley –" Lucas began.

"Lucas –" Riley spoke up.

Looking at each other, both let out an amused laugh. They hadn't meant to speak at the same time, but it had just happened that way.

"You first," Lucas offered, always the perfect gentleman.

Riley bit her lip for a moment. "Maybe mine can wait until later?" she asked, willing him to tell her what he was going to say. Mentally sighing, Riley berated herself for chickening out.

"Same for mine as well," Lucas stated awkwardly, standing up. "I have to get going to start packing."

Rising along with him, Riley inclined her head. "It was nice seeing you again," she said, extending her hand in farewell.

Lucas took it, shaking her hand and giving her a sincere smile. "I had a nice time, Riley," he told her genuinely. "Perhaps we could keep in touch?"

"I'd like that very much," Riley smiled, cheeks slightly turning pink.

"I'll call you when I arrive back in Texas, then," Lucas informed, nodding to her once again as he began to leave the vicinity. "Goodbye Riley Matthews."

"Goodbye Lucas Friar," she whispered, staring at the door Lucas had just disappeared through.

 **Icehale: And that's where we end. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed the story. You've helped me out so very much and guess what? I ain't ending the story here! What, do y'all really think I would? I haven't given them a happy ending yet! If I am giving them one, that is. But next week holds the last chapter. So we'll see what happens then...**

 **As always, review with your opinion! And if you liked it, favorite and follow, maybe? If not, that's cool too! Until next week, my friends. Icehale out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Icehale: You guys, we're here. The last chapter of** ** _Inheritance_** **. It's been a great two months with y'all and I'm actually really glad that I decided to write this (even though I think I failed). But school's starting and as it does, this story has officially ended. I'll do the disclaimer for the last chapter.**

 **I do not own the rights to Girl Meets World. And with that, let's get on to the last chapter. I hope you guys like it. Thank you so much for reading.**

—

 _Excerpt from Rosie McGee's Journal_

 _I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's over. Mama and Papa have decided that we're leaving the city for good. I'm leaving home, the place I've known forever and a day, and I'm also leaving him. We thought we'd be here forever but I suppose this proves that nothing does last forever. This is where I leave, and as soon as I finish writing this, this journal will become a memory, a forgotten book in my memoir box. If someone,anyone, finds this, I'm glad you do. Don't make the same mistake I did and leave what you love. But I suppose that I am too meek to stand up for myself._

 _–September 7, 1964_

—

It was officially Sunday, and Lucas had left the city for his beloved Texas.

Though everything looked and felt exactly the same, he knew that something had changed the moment he stepped off the plane. What exactly had changed, he couldn't say, but it was clear that his home was different.

And he didn't like it one bit.

—

Riley could tell on Monday that things were different in New York.

Sure, everything looked the same on the outside, but there was something missing that hadn't been before no matter where she looked. The only thing was, she couldn't tell what exactly had changed.

All Riley could do was hope that the change was for the better.

—

Another few weeks had passed, and Lucas was getting back into the swing of things.

He would have preferred to keep his mind in Texas, but the occasional call he got wouldn't let him do that. And in that very moment, his phone decided to ring with another one.

"Hey!" a cheerful voice greeted him from the other side of the phone. "How's it going?"

"Riley," Lucas acknowledged, a smile forming on his face. "I'm good. What about you?"

"I'm great!" Riley exclaimed. Lucas smothered a chuckle as he imagined the happiness oozing from her at that moment.

"I talked to Josh yesterday, and guess what!" she continued chattering. "He's planning on proposing! Maya's going to be engaged in a bit! Isn't that great? I'm so happy for her!"

"Really?" Lucas asked amazedly. "Pass on my congratulations to them when he does."

Riley laughed happily. "Of course I will," she promised. "So what's happening in Texas?"

"One of my horses gave birth yesterday," Lucas informed her, grinning proudly. "I had to help along with it because the vet was stuck halfway across town. Did you know that a foal stands up within the first couple of hours after it's born?"

"Really?" she asked wistfully. "I'd like to have seen that."

"I think I'm going to switch majors, Riley," he nearly whispered, glancing around to make sure no one could hear. "I'm going to become a veterinarian."

"You'd be an amazing vet," Riley assured him. "From what you've told me, I can tell you're great with animals."

"The city's changed me a little, I guess," Lucas admitted. "Mama wants me to be something respectable and a vet doesn't exactly cut it for her."

"You tell your mother that you're going to be a vet no matter what she says," Riley said decisively. "After all, what you decide will most likely be your career for the rest of your life, and you want to like what you do."

Lucas hesitated. "You're right, I suppose," he replied after a moment. "I just don't know how to tell her."

"You'll figure it out, I promise," she encouraged. "But I have to go now. Mom has this dinner thing that she's roped the family into coming to. I'll talk to you later though."

"Have a good time, Riley," Lucas said, scratching his head.

"Thanks," Riley replied. "Bye Lucas."

"Bye."

—

They did continue to keep in contact – for a little while, anyway. As they did, they learned quite a bit about each other. Riley learned of Lucas's obsession with Cuddle Bunnies, and Lucas found out that Riley was extremely insecure about herself.

Eventually, however, they fell out of contact as all long distance relationships, whether platonic or romantic, did. They forgot to call each other a couple of times, which doubled in number, and just stopped after a while. Neither Riley nor Lucas ever forgot about the other, however, and vowed to tell the story of the other.

One day.

—

It was a normal day in Philadelphia as twenty-seven year old Riley Matthews hurried along the street. She was quite nearly late for work, and unfortunately, they were greeting a new client that day.

"Hey Jenny," she greeted, passing the office's secretary on her way in. "Are they already up there?"

"You'd better hurry," Jenny told her, nodding in confirmation.

Riley mentally cursed, nearly running upstairs to the meeting room. She had taken a job at a company that helped other companies figure out how to improve their services and attract more people to their products. Her debriefing hadn't said much, just that it was for a veterinary health clinic.

Smoothing down her blouse, Riley ran through a mental checklist of what to do while speaking with a brand new client. Taking a breath, she finally stepped into Meeting Room C.

"Ms. Matthews," her boss called. "Thank you for joining us."

"I'm sorry Mr. Gold," Riley apologized, slipping into her seat. "It was just a busy morning."

He nodded before jerking his head towards the young man sitting next to him. "This is the clinic's representative, here from Texas," Gold told her. "Riley Matthews, I'd like to introduce you to Lucas Friar."

Riley choked on her breath and Lucas shot his head to her, both of them visibly startled.

Gold looked at the two curiously, but said nothing. "Mr. Friar is looking to build up the clinic's reputation and I informed him that I'd bring my best person to the job," he continued. "Would you like to tell her more about what you'd like to see, Mr. Friar?"

"I think you summed it all up well, Mr. Gold," Lucas replied, still staring at Riley.

Riley watched him just as fixedly as he was to her. She hadn't thought about Lucas in nearly five years and the change was astonishing.

He still had the same sandy blonde hair and green eyes as last time. But he seemed more open now, more kind hearted and hopeful.

"So shall we meet again later?" Gold asked awkwardly, already standing up to leave. "Perhaps you two can discuss some aspects of the project in the next twenty minutes and we'll get down to business tomorrow."

"That sounds perfect, Mr. Gold," Riley acknowledged with a nod. Gold inclined his head to the both of them before making a hasty retreat out.

Riley and Lucas continued to eye each other in surprise, neither of them daring to break the silence. A couple of minutes later, however, Lucas did.

"So we're working together on this, I guess?" he asked quietly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I guess we are," Riley replied. She bit her lip uncertainly.

"If this'll make it easier, how about we just reintroduce ourselves to each other?" Lucas suggested. "It works on television if there's an awkward history between two people."

"We don't have an awkward history, just a lot of lack of contact," Riley shot back, a small smile quirking on her lips. "But I guess we can try it."

"Alright then," he said, holding out his hand with a smirk. "Hi. I'm Lucas."

"Hi," she said, shaking his hand. Letting the smile form, she continued her statement.

"I'm Riley."

—

"Thank you so much for helping out, Riley," Lucas said, giving his friend a quick hug. "The clinic is doing so much better now."

"It was no problem," Riley replied, returning his hug. "You and everyone else working there definitely deserved it – you're all such hardworking and kind people."

Riley and Lucas had been working to build up the veterinary clinic's reputation for almost four months by now. And as they approached the final stretch, both of them felt a bit torn at the thought of working together everyday, or just plain hanging out all the time, ending.

"You know," Lucas cut the silence developing. "The owner of the clinic is planning on expanding moving us out and building a couple more clinics around the country. He asked my and a couple of others' opinions on it."

Riley looked up at him, surprised. "What did you tell him?' she asked slowly, heart racing as she realized that he may be able to stay in Philly with her.

"I told him that if he was going to end up doing it, he should make sure to build one up on the upper east coast," he replied, grinning as widely as a little boy. "They're building a clinic here in Pennsylvania, Riley. I'm staying to help out a bit and work here when it's finished."

Riley squealed and hugged him once again, this time so exuberant as to give him a kiss on the cheek. The two paused for a moment awkwardly, before Lucas regained his composure and smile, retaliating with a kiss on her brow.

"I guess that means that you're happy about it," Lucas assumed with a small laugh.

"Lucas, you have no idea," Riley replied, taking his hand into hers and squeezing it tightly, sending all of her joy and hope for the future through it.

—

"Riley!" Lucas called for his girlfriend, staring at a package he had found. "Come look at this."

Lucas was unpacking a couple of boxes in the apartment he and Riley had just moved into. As he did so, he found the small package, neatly addressed to him in a very familiar handwriting.

"What's going on?" the brunette asked, setting down a smaller box and blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

Not daring to say a word, Lucas handed her the letter he had pulled out of the package. Riley took it and began to read, eyes widening as she got further and further down.

Looking up, Riley's face was the epitome of surprise and confusion. "So it was all set up from the beginning?" she asked.

"Afraid so," Lucas nodded. "But if it makes you feel any better, I did in fact like the results."

"You'd better have," Riley told him with a smirk, reaching up to give him a quick peck on the lips. "We'll go through the contents of the package later, but for now, help me out with these boxes, will you?"

"Of course I will," he assured her, laughing. "Let's get right down to it."

—

 _Letter from Merlin Scoggins to Lucas Friar_

 _My boy,_

 _I know you're probably incredibly angry with me for giving everything to a girl, one you've never met no less. But don't doubt me, for I am quite sure that you will understand why in due time._

 _I have known you since the moment you were born, Lucas. I watched you grow up to be a strong person, one who will not be thrown down. But I also watched the younger version of you retreat, until it was just gone one day._

 _I know that it was my fault, that my distancing caused your change in personality. But you must understand, I am but an old man, and I do not want to hurt too many when I inevitably die. If you are reading this, that moment has come._

 _A few days ago, I met a young girl, full of brightness and optimism. She seemed to be the one who would bring you back, and I can only hope now that it will happen. She is the granddaughter of my Rosie, you know. Rosie McGee, my first love._

 _I thought I would marry Rosie, Lucas. We loved each other so fully and so joyfully, that it only seemed natural to think we'd be together forever. But she left and eventually, married another._

 _I gave Riley Matthews everything I had in an attempt to get you two to meet. I know that you would endlessly look until you find her. The only thing I do not know for sure is what Riley would do. But if she is anything like my Rosie, I trust that she will heal your wounds and you two will compromise on the inheritance._

 _Trust Riley, my grandson. If you can learn to trust her, I know you can learn to hope again. I know that little boy from so many years ago can come back. Riley can help you, Lucas. I swear on the days of my remaining life._

 _I wonder how long it will be until you read this letter. If you never know about it, I will rest knowing that I made the attempt to contact you. And if you do and you're at this point, I hope that you are happy and at peace._

 _That is, after all, what I intended from the beginning._

 _—Merlin_

 **Icehale: That's it, you guys. I mean, I'm pretty sure y'all understand why I literally never write stories with multiple chapters now. I literally fail while writing them. But I really hope you liked the story as a whole!**

 **The ending was a bit all over the place, I know. But the point of this final chapter was to ease Riley and Lucas into a relationship, and then end with this letter. I really hope it seemed natural, and if not, I failed once again, sorry y'all.**

 **But thank you so much to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed, or just read it at all, even if you didn't do any of the following! Leave me suggestions for another multi chaptered story or one shot, or just let me know what you thought! For the last time, Icehale out!**


End file.
